Complications in Love
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: I'm Entering my 6th year at Hogwarts and cupids arrow couldn't have come at a worse time for me. Life just got a lot more Complicated. Please Review because i put alot of effort into this. New Chapter Up!
1. Chapter I

The sun rose slowly into the summer morning sky. Albus decided to ignore the warm light that was dancing across his eyelids and rolled over. The four-poster bed was warm and combatable and the idea of moving didn't have any appeal. There was a loud shriek from somewhere in the house, loud and annoying. It was a large house in Gordric Hollow and yet the disturbing noise was a clear and annoying as it had been for the past 10 years.

His younger sister's birthday was every year a mixture of fun and annoyance for Albus. Soon to be sixteen and entering his 6th year at Hogwarts Albus was getting used to the busy life that the week before the 1st of September brought. Lily's birthday was the oasis in this time yet the idea of young children running around the house was not so appealing.

After consulting all the information in his mind he decided it would be prudent to get up and try and get breakfast before the hoard got there. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs out of the bed and landed them on the softly carpeted floor. Blue and Bronze surrounded him as his eyes gradually cam into focus. He smirked for a second remembering the look on his parents face when they found out he was in Ravenclaw. His mother had in near hysterics to find that one of her children wasn't in Gryffindor however his father was more receptive. He could remember when he returned for the Christmas holiday in his first year his father had taken him aside when they got home and told him how proud he was that he had at least one clever child in the family. He still smiled recounting the event in his mind.

He lumbered towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water gently prised himself from sleep and gradually brought him into the morning. To many late nights over the school year (not all for studying for tests) had messed with his body clock. More awake at midnight than in the middle of the day just wasn't right.

He wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into his room.

He descended the stairs slowly watching out for any sign of small children and headed for the kitchen. His mother was standing over the stove waving here wand to and fro keeping the bacon and sausage moving in the pan.

'Good morning dear,' she said lightly, 'Your fathers already gone to the Ministry early today so he can be back for your sisters birthday tea.' Albus nodded and took his place at the table. He gently levitated his spoon off the table and then made it spin slowly. The ban on under age magic had changed a year or to back so and now after the age of eleven a student was aloud to do magic in the home as long as it wasn't in front of muggles.

His sister ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around her mother making her lose control of a knife that she was floating from the other side of the room and it slammed into the table, point down, a few inches away from his figures. He glared at his sister for a second until he saw the tears welling in her eyes and his features softened.

As Lily and Albus Settled down for breakfast he charmed the sugar pot and spoon in to walking across the table, and to the amusement of Lily gesture to her how many lumps she would like in here tea. Breakfast usually included some form of entertainment for lily. It had always fallen to him to keep his sister in check and entertained. His father was head Auror at the ministry and seem to spend more time there than at home. James was only ever interested in Quidditch (the main reason why Albus refused to play despite his obvious talent and natural balance). Academics were his brother's weakness and his strength and it had always been like that. Straight Outstandings in his OWLs accept one Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic and he put that down to the late night session before the exam. But OWLs were over and this year he was taking his first year of NEWTs.

'Mum. Where's James?' ask Lily looking around the table.

'Well if I'm not mistaken he will either be playing with his broom stick or getting someone else to help him,' Albus replied with a smirk.

'Albus, don't talk about your brother like that,' his mother scolded him and then with an after thought, 'Even if they are true.' She broke into a small laugh before composing here self.

Lily looked up at her puzzled, 'What's wrong with him doing Quidditch practise she asked sincerely?'

'Ah, the ignorance of youth,' replied Albus leaving his mother in hysterics.

As the laughter gradually started to die away an owl swooped in from the window and perched its self on the end of the table with a crisp envelope clutched in its beak.

'Ah, the post,' said Albus with a smile still playing across his face. He took the envelope and paid the owl before turning his attention to the seal on its back. The clear coat of arms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held the envelope shut with the red wax.

Albus took his wand quietly said '_Diffindo_.' The seal slit its self from the envelope and flew into the air, landing next to Lily who smiled back at her brother.

He then read aloud.

_Dear Potter Family,_

_We are pleased to declare that James Potter has been selected as the Griffindor Quidditch team captain and that Albus Severus Potter has been chosen to be a prefect._ (He glanced up at his mother at this point who gave him a proud smile and nodded for him to go on) _We are also pleased to welcome back Lily potter who is starting her 3__rd__ year and hence will require a signature from one of your parents for the trips to Hogsmeade._

_As Albus is starting his NEWTs this year he will be required to choose his subjects from the list enclosed and send it back to Hogwarts. Enclosed is also a book list for all of the NEWTs subjects. Also enclosed is Lily's book list._

_Please not that this year we are bringing in the new Uniform code you were told about at the end of last year which means Robes are no longer needed. This is to bring us in line with __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. However dress robes will be needed for the Halloween, Chritsmass and Summer balls, please talk to School comitee for more information on these events._

_Finally I would like to remind all students that this year we are clamping down on students out of bed after hours (please Mrs. Potter remind your two eldest children of this)_ Albus looked up at this and saw his mother staring cooly back at him. 'Best to continue before she has time to coment I think' he though.

Yours in faith Mrs. McGonagall 

'I swear her tone has become more Stern this year,' Albus commented desperately trying to avoid he mothers stare.

'Out of bed, after hours,' she said remarkably coolly.

'A few late night trips to the Library,' Albus said desperately hoping that his near spotless record was going to get him through it.

'And your brother,' she asked.

'Ah, third floor classroom. Second on the left.'

'What. I'm sure he is just getting in some late night study sessions and helping the other students out with their problems.' He said. Wit is a mans best friend when you haven't got an over sized dog to protect you.

'James Potter, you better come down here right now and explain your self,' she roared. Albus quickly ushered Lily out of the door and was about to follow when his mother swung round and cried at him 'Stop Right there Albus Severus Potter,' full name, not good news, 'I'm not finished with you either. With a loud crack James Apparited down the stairs into the Kitchen. He scooped up a piece of toast and with a air that on befitted the most popular boy in school leant against side and faced his mother. Redheads really do have a fiercer temper.

'I have just received a letter informing me that you two have been sneaking around the school after hours,' she shouted at them.

'Actually they can only prove it was me once. Besides we weren't bothering anyone.'

As much as he disliked his brother, Albus had learnt it was better to hid under his brothers air of confidence occasionally. It wasn't that he couldn't talk his way out of a situation himself, he had proved that in his second year when he wanted an advance charm book from the library form the restricted section and was caught by Filtch. He had even managed to persuade Professor Chang to teach him the Patronus Charm in the second year. He never would forget when he managed to conjure a fully developed Patronus on his third try. The Fox had leapt out of his wand and immediately started to prowl the room. By now he had developed it to such a extent that he could get it to last for nearly an hour with very little concentration needed.

'And how about you,' she turned to Albus. He hadn't been excepting that.

'I er,' there was a pause while his brain worked over time, 'like I said earlier I was in the library. It gets so crowded during the day. I prefer to have it all to myself.'

'Don't you mean you prefer to have it in the library rather than the linary,' replied James.

Albus scowled at him and then replied. 'At least I can stay with the same girl for more than twenty seconds. I've heard of a one night stand but a one hour stand just isn't right.'

'Okay, lets just calm down shall we boys.' Once again mother had to act as the piece maker.

'Well at least I have good taste rather than that loony girl you have been having.'

'I haven't been having Meghan at all. We just both like to study late.'

'Hang on who's Meghan,' cut across their mother but she was forgotten in the argument.

'So how come neither of you can keep your eyes off each other.'

'Well at least I keep them on one girl rather than groping one and eying up another.'

'Right that's it. Outside. Both of you. If this is the only we I can get you to settle your disputes.'

Albus stormed off in to the garden and took up a guard at the far end looking back towards the house and James took up a stance about ten paces outside the door. Lily came running out and stood with their mother in between the two feuding brothers.

'You know the rules. First to disarm the other wins. After that the winner wins the argument at it finishes.'

'Fair,' stated Albus.

'Fair,' replied James. Usually it was a pretty fair fight and could last for hours and would only end when one of them made a mistake. However the last duel they had had was nearly a year ago, they avoided each other at school. Since then though Albus had perfect the art of the non-verbal spell.

They both bowed carefully and then took up their guards. Their mother and Lily both retreated out the way and then it begun.

'_Expelliarmus_,' shouted James.

'So predictable,' Muttered their Mother, 'Just like his father.'

Albus swept his wand in a small figure of eight and just as the spell was going to hit him it rembounded off and hit a window. Then in one fluid movment Albus swept his wand forwards expelling a bright red spark to fly through the air and hit James square on the chest. It exploded on impact and through him back off his feet.

'Sweet revenge,' he muttered to himself as he straightend his jeans and then took up another guard.

As James staggered to his feet and then in one swoop shouted, '_Stupefy.'_ But once again Albus was ready and he alowed it to come within inches of his head before swerving out of the way. With a flick of the wrist he let fly a small yellow spark from the wand. James conjured a sheild charm to deflect it but rather than fly harmlessly into the sky, it rocketed low and fast and before anyone had time to react it hit Lily square in the face. Her eyes began to cloud over and she shouted his a cry 'I can't see.'

'You idiot,' Albus shouted before firing the counter curse at his sister. James took this advantage as he was distracted and bellowed '_Expelliarmus._'

Albus didn't have enough time cast a sheild spell before it knocked his wand out of his hand. Slightly dazed James moved in for the kill and Shouting at the top of his voice, '_Stupefy_.'

The red bolt flew out of the wand and seemed to home in on Albus. At the last minute Albus cried, '_Protego Totalum,_' creating a large sheild over his side of the garden. It was only stong enough to repel James first curse and as he lined up for a second Albus just had time to shout, '_Accio Wand_.'

The Wand flew from behind a bush where it had landed and he grabbed it as he lept through the air he cast '_Expelliarmus_.' James cast a sheild charm but it just wasn't stong enough and it slammed right into his chest making him fly back and crash into the was.

As Albus stalked down the garden towards his brother he muttered.

'_Expecto Patronum_.' And a fox lept out of the wand and stalked about two paces ahead of him towards James. He was lying unconcious on the ground when they reached him. Albus raised his wand again before he felt a hand grab his wrist. His mother was holding it. Albus lowered his eyes and looked at the ground.

'_Rennervate_,' his mother muttered and James gradualy came to.

Lily ran forwards and put her arm around Albus' waist. He looked down at her. She had been crying. He felt the anger stir up in him again and with a flick of the wrist he pointed his wand at James' Crotch and muttered '_Reducio_.' James eyes widened and he grabbed his crotch.

Albus simply stepped over him into the house followed by his patronus. 'A nice hot cup of early grey tea' he thought to himself.

_Authers Note:_

_If you havn't already guessed this is the two Sons and daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter as given in the Last the chapter of Deathly Hallows. Hope you enjoyed it. I apolagize for the bad wriiten sections where I had to use the word 'mother' because I couldn't exactly write Ginny or Mrs. Potter could I. Anyway new chapter soon I hope._


	2. Chapter II

The light was fading over the Potter House Albus had locked his door with an anti _Alohomora _spell and was pleased that it even managed to keep his mother out. He picked up a faded copy of Advance Defence Against the Dark Arts. Issued in 1905 before the schools were limited to what they could teach you. He smiled at himself. He had found it in the restricted section of the library in his fourth year and had 'borrowed' it on a permanent basis since.

He picked up his wand and imitating the diagram in the book and muttering '_Expulso_.' Towards the far wall. The wall was blown apart and shattered into the spare bedroom.

'Ah ha,' he said, 'that was slightly stonger than I expected.' . He could here shouting from downstairs and quickly got to his feet.

'_Reparo_,' he said loudly and the wall jumped back into place as if it had never been touched.

'Is everything okay dear,' asked his mother from the other side of the door. He could see a glow around the door handle and could tell she was trying to get in but it wasn't working.

'Just practising a few spells mother. Nothing to worry about.'

'It sounds like you just blew half the house apart.' He had to smirk at that.

'No. everything is intact in here. Are you sure it wasn't James.' Oh he was still enjoying his earlier victory.

'Okay. Remember we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you your books and dress robes.'

'Okay,' Albus replied and went back to his book.

'We won't try that spell agin indoors I don't think,' he said to himself.

He looked down at the book and flicked through the pages. He came to a chapter he had read over and over again in his years but had never dared try one of them. _The Three Unforgivable Curses_ he resisted temptation and skipped over this and moved onto _Ten Ways to Create a Sheild Charm without a Wand_. He had used one of them today but it was the last he found most intresting but yet as usal was the hardest to come by. To create it without focusing on the duel. Almost as if your body goes into automatic and protects its self. Acording to the book,

…the only time a spell will produce its self is when the person is either in a hightened state of alert and is peril danger or when the heart over rides all brain functions to save some one. In both cases this cannot be brought in on purpose because by definition this Sheild is automatic and hence thought through spells would come in as one of the other sheilds. The next least likely to occur is the Protectum Charm that can be cast well the persons adeniline is above a certain level casuing a stimulus of the brain…

'It seems that mum was right when she said Love was the most powerful magic of all. How cheesy.'

Gradualy the sun fell beyond the horrizon but still Albus read on into the night.

The next morning Albus regreted the long night of unnessesary study with a pulsating headache as they walked down a packed Diagon Alley.

'Right Albus take Lily to Madame Malkin's to get the dress robes.'

'Yes mother,' he replied ushering Lily into a nearby shop.

The Store was very small with only enough room to walk single file through it. Leading Lily by the hand.

'Ah, the Potters. How can I help,' called a tall women from a little clearing in the forest of robes.

'Yes Madame Malkin. We are here for some dress robes.'

'You didn't bring your brother with you did you?' she asked caustously peering behind them.

'No,' Albus replied and then under his breath 'Thank god.'

'Good know what do you want Mr Potter.'

'I was think about Bronze coloured ones this year.'

'Oh I wouldn't do that Mr Potter. Mss Lovegood chose Gold and you would clash. How about this new Silver material Mr potter that I just got in.' she held up a length of material that shimmered like a lake on a cold evening.

'That would be lovely. What do you think Lily,' he asked her.

'Ummm. She looked at it for a while and then replied, 'It looks very nice but I still don't know this Lovegood girl. Are you sure you want to be matching her?'

'God your so like your mother,' he relpied.

'And how about the lovly young women she asked towards Lily,' asked Madame Malkin.

'I was thinking along the lines of Eggshell blue with sliver trim.'

'Ah yes it will look perfect on you.'

After about an hour of pinning and cutting, the dress robes were made and Albus paid Madame Malkin.

'We will pick them up on our way back if that's okay,' said Albus.

'Sure my dear.' As she walked towards the back of the shop.

Lily walked towards the door disapearing amoungst the robes and as Albus turned to follow her he heard her scream. He ran the short distance to where the scream had come from and found her staring at two twins. They both had dusty brown hair and black eyes.

'Hello Potter. I see you brought the rabble with you.' The slightly tall of the two said.

'Ah the Atkin's twins. Second only to my brother when it comes to being anoying and pesky.'

'Oh someone woke up on the wronge side of the cot this morning,'

'Did you. You must feel apsalutly awful. I hear after about the age of two they are hard to fit into but I supose with your lask of brain you save space.' They both looked puzzeled towards Albus who was a good three inches taller. It was only when they heard Lily giggling behind Albus's back that they realised it was a bit slow.

'God you can almost here the cogs moving,' stated Albus as it sunk through there exceptionialy thick skulls.

'That's it Potter you crossed the line.' They both drew their wands but as they did Albus said in a calm tone.

'Accio Wands,' and they flew out of the hands to be caught by Albus.

'I didn't relise their was a line. Sorry,' replied Albus as he handed the Wands to Lily then drew his own.

'Now I suggest that you leave while I'm still feeling nice. I have been walking on a spell called the Expluso curse however I am having trouble controling it. Probably just needs more practise.' He raised his wand aiming at the boys chests.

'I can't guaranty I wont do any lasting damage.'

'Okay we get the point Potter,' replied one of the twins. Lily threw them their wands and they left. Albus lowered his wand as Madame Malkin came bussling to the front of the shop.

'Whats going on up here.'

'Nothing Madame we are just leaving,' replied Albus and taking Lily by the hand and leading her out who was still giggling.

After all the shopping was done they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. After a round of Butter Beers Albus was sitting in thr corner of the pub out of the way of a perticualy rowdy lot of warlocks who were playing fire wisky shots with James when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Can I join you,' asked a molidic voice.

'Sure,' he replied looking up into her christal blue eyes.

'I take it that is James Potter,' she said with look of disgust.

'Yes,' replied Albus slowly.

'So that must mean you are the Legendry Albus Severus Potter.'

'Yes but I wouldn't say…' he started.

'I read your coloum in the Quibber. Its quite intresting your idea that there are three spells that are all equal in power but also the only things that can defeat each other.'

'Yes but that was…'

'Very intresting. I take it that you belive that the Killing Curse is the Curse. But what do you think are the others.' She had cut across him again.

He relented and decided as much as he tried he wouldn't be able to change the subject.

'Theres a Sheild spell that is caused by Love that I believe is one and the other Charm I don't know yet.'

'Ah so you do think that it is a Curse, Sheild and Charm then.'

'Yes…'

'So how come in your coloum you said that it probably was a hex or Jinx instead.'

'To through people off the trail of course. But obviously some people are a bit to clever for that,' he said glancing he eyes again.

'No. Okay one more question then I must really go.'

'Please don't go,' he said rather more forcefully than he meant to. She blushed.

'I'm sorry but I must. Out of intrest do you believe in Love.'

Ablus was shocked.

'Ermm. Well yes there must be love otherwise why would we bother getting married. However on the other hand you can induce love with a potion that stimulates different Hormones which contro lthe three levels of Lust, Atraction and connection. But then you have to consider weather you are then trying to explain something because you want to understand rather than there being an answer.'

'Textbook answer,' she replied and then standing up she looked down at him.

'Good night Albus,' she said then bending down kissed him softly on the cheak and then walked away towards the door.'

'Hang on I don't even know your name.'

'Jane,' she replied, 'nice speaking with you.' Then she was gone. He staw coloured blond hair diserpeared around the door.

After a few minutes complentation he stood up and walked slowly towards the bar.

'Tom, double fire wiskey please,' asked Albus looking down at the bar table.

'You look like you've been hit by something,' comented Tom as he poured the Wiskey.

'Yeah an arrow I think,' replied Albus. He took the wiskey down in one and then staggered back towards his seat in the corner with a puzzeled Tom looking at him.

The Wiskey warmed his throught and released him from the thoughts in his head but the mysterious girl just wouldn't leave. Her voice and her hair stuck in his brain like a nail and wouldn't budge. And her eyes seemed to burning into him from within. The intensity was unbearable. Maybe the wisky wasn't such a good idea, he thought to himself.

'Hello Albus,' came a voice cutting through his thoughts. He looked up and saw a figure blocking out the light from the lamp. It took him a heartbeat to work out who it was. But as the features of a concerned face came into focus framed by beautiful whit blonde hair.

'Hello Meghan.' She sat down onto his lip and kissed him breifly on the lips.

'Got al your stuff yet,' he asked her driving all thoughts of the other girl out of his head.

'Yeah,' she said arily, 'but my mother wouldn't let me buy the bag I wanted, she said it was full of Nargles.' He smirked at her and received a puzzeled glance.

'I believe her,' she replied, 'but it is a pity.'

'I'm sure it is,' he smiled at her.

'Tom, can we have two Fire Wiskeys please,' She asked the barmen across the room. Inwardly Albus groaned but managed to keep the smile on his face.

After several rounds of wiskey and the bar had emtied slightly so that only a few witches sitting around a table next to the fire, who were in deep conversation, did he allow his brain to relax and allow a mixture of hormones and his heart to take over for the rest of the evening.

When Albus finnaly got home and collapsed onto is bed. He let the warm feeling the wiskey had left engulf him and then fell into a deep sleep. Both girls filled his dreams.

_Aurthor's Note:_

_If you haddn't noticed Meghan is the Daughter of Luna and Partner (yet to be decided) intrestingly Meghan is the Middle name of Evanna Lynch who plays Luna in the films and also the name of the girl I like at the moment. As for the mystery women, you will just have to wait._

_Just as an extra note Albus is loosly based on me, James on James Potter (Harry's Dad) and the Atkins Twins are based on a guy I loath. Hence I am going to love tourturing them always through this. Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter III

The Platform was crowded as usual with families saying good-bye to students and students desperately trying to get out of their grip. Albus had already put his trunk and Cat, Piccolo, in a compartment near the back and was back on the platform. He was walking from the tail of the train towards the steam engine at the front. He passed the Malfoy's and smirked at Scorpius trying to prise himself away from his parents. Then there was there was a Weasley contingent in which his parents were standing.

He strolled over to them.

'Albus,' Cried a girl with billowing red hair. She threw her arms around him into a tight embrace.

'Hi Rose. I've got us a compartment near the back. I set Piccolo patrolling it. She laughed. I'll fetch my things.' She departed into the crowd towards her parents. He decided to carry on walking.

After about five minutes of wandering aimlessly through the crowd he finally saw him.

'Sep,' he called over the crowd. Looking up the blond haired boy waved before wading his way through some first years towards his friend.

'How was Japan?' Albus asked.

'Oh incredibly dull. After you have ridden the dragon's once they loose there appeal.' They both laughed and carried on chatting. While Sep was explaining why he had a bite mark on his neck. Something about Japanese women he chanced a glance around at the moving crowds.

And then he saw her.

She was getting onto to he train at the far end. About 300 paces away but he knew it was she. Her hair billowed behind her as she stepped onto the train.

'He muttered an excuse and then half walked half ran down the platform to the door where she had disappeared. He walked briskly down the isle of the train looking into the compartments but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly there was a whistle from somewhere outside and the train started to move. He gave up the search reluctantly and headed towards the end of the train towards his compartment.

He found Sep and Rose both already in the compartment chatting away. He lowered himself into a window seat deep in thought.

'What's up,' asked Sep, 'you look like you have seen a ghost.'

'No just chasing one,' Albus replied turning to them. Rose gave him a concerned look before moving on the conversation.

'So whom do you think will win the Quidditch cup this year?' she asked.

'Hufflepuff of course,' replied Sep immediately dragging out his yellow and black tie.

'Hufflepuff haven't one it for nearly 40 years. What makes this year so different,' replied Albus.

'And you think that Ravenclaw will win then,' said Rose.

'No. Gryffindor will. They win it every year. And as much as I hate to say it my brother will probably win it again this year.' Rose beamed at him proudly hugging her red and gold scarf.'

'Oh did it tell you my cousin is coming this year,' stated Sep.

'No,' replied Rose intrigued, 'Where is she from.'

'She's come over from Beauxbatons to do here NEWTs,'

'Hang on. You're my cousison so why havn't I ever met here.'

'Shes very into her studies. She left Beauxbatons because of a dispute with a charms teacher over the correct pronuncation of a spell. Incredibly bright but hard to talk to. Unless it is about her studies shes not intrested.'

'You know. I think us Weasley's are going to be incredibly inbred,' comented Rose, 'I mean I'm Cusions with you two. That mean's I'm the same blood as your cousin. I mean we are related to half the students in our year.'

'Yeah don't remind me,' Said Albus.

The convosation viered off at this point towards the series of family events they had attended over the summer. Albus after a while decided that he was going for a walk and walked down the train. He came to a compartment with Meghan in and decided he didn't fancy petting a girl for the rest of the three hours so slipped past and carried on down the train.

Right at the front of the train he found a compartment in which he though was empty and decided to go in and sit down for a while. Get some peace and quite at last.

It was only when he had plonked himself in the window seat that he noticed the trunk on the shelf above him. He dismissed it as on of the staffs and took his wand out. He levitated a hit that had been discarded on the seat oppisite. He flipped it over. Through it in the air and allowed his thoughts to consumer him. With one last bored twitch of his wand he flicked across the compartment towards the far side when it stoped about a foot from the wall and fell onto the seat.

'_Rictusempra_,' muttered Albus at the point where the hat had been stopped. Suddenly there was flash out light and Albus found himself starting to laugh. He could also here someone else laughing to. After a few minutes he managed to control himself enough to say the counter curse. The other persons voice was familier. Female and melodic.

'I'll do the counter curse if you reveal yourself,' said Albus sternly.

'Okay, okay.' The voice said between laughs. Slowly girl half bent over with her straw coloured hair covering her face revealed herself.

He said the counter curse but kept his wand trained on her. She gradualy stopped laughing and after a few seconds slowly raised her head to reveal the deep blue eyes that had haunted him all week.

Their eyes met and for a while all they did was stare at each other until she looked away and blushed.

'I'm sorry…' she began but he cut across her.

'No I am. This is your compartment. I'll just go.' He stood up to leave. She took his hand and he stopped and looked at her.

'Please stay,' she said finnaly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

'Okay,' he replied and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she gently sobed into his shoulder.

'It's okay. Whats the matter.' He said gently stroking her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes. And he looked down into hers. She leaned in to him. Letting him take her weight and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He leant in and captured her lips with his for a second. The could feel his heart racing.

He shouldn't be doing this. He can't do this. But nothing in his body would respond to brain, it was all listening to his heart.

He slowly ran his lip against hers begging entry and she happily agreed as they carried on kissing. Suddenly a voice sliced through the moment.

'Albus Severus Potter! How could you do this to me,' cried a voice from behind him.

He cursed heavily as he and Jane broke apart. He spun round and was confrunted by Meghan Lovegood.

He cursed again this time at his stupidity.

'Meghan I errr,' he started but couldn't think of anything to say.

'What. Know witty coment. I'm disapointed in you Albus. But I'm more disapointed in my self for beleiving that you could be any different from your brother. Well this is it. Its over,' tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'I am really sorry Meghan. It just I…' He trailed off again lost for words.

She have him a look that made his mothers look tame and loving and then with a sweep of her wand screamed '_Expluso_!'

The curse caught Albus square on the chest and he was blown backwards towards the wall which he hit with a painful crack. Jane looked round at Meghan who was just about to give the unconcious Albus another curse to remember her by but Jane conjured the stongest sheild charm she could. It flashed as a blue screen across the front of the compartment. Meghan ran down the train crying.

Jane gently nelt beside Albus tears rolling down her cheeks.

'This was her fault' she kept saying to herself. She gently said the charm to revive Albus.

As Albus came to the air was still full of dust. He looked up at her and she gave him a weak smile.

'Oh God know, I've died and gone to heaven.' She smirked again and kissed him on the forhead.

He gradualy tried to sit up and felt a searing pain in hisribs. He winced. He looked around and saw the devastated compartment and cursed under his breath. He then turned his attention towards the small crowd of people that had gathered at the entrance to the Compartment.

'Oh, I really don't fancy explaining this now,' and pretended to faint back into her arm. She grabbed her wandoff the seat and shut the door, locked it and pulled down the blinds behore returning to Albus who had decided this was a good time to atempt to get up. Which he unfortunatly failed at.

There was a loud banging on the doors.

'Go away,' shouted Jane.

'Its us,' called back Rose, 'You can let us in.' Albus nodded to Jane who undid the door and let them in.

'Sep, what are you doing here?' Jane asked clearly surprised.

'I was about to ask you the same question,' He replied.

'Hello, I'm the one with the broken ribs down here,' Called Albus from floor. Rose nelt beside him and unid his shirt. About halfway down his chest a lump had apeared. Jane nelt on the other side of him.

'Comon Rose. You want to be a healer sort it out. I really don't fancy trying to tell the nurse why I have a broken rib.'

'Err… Albus you rib isn't broken. It's been shattered.' She ran a hand down his chest. As it passed over the lump, his eyes widdend and he cursed loudly before passing out.

_Authors Note:_

_I know most of that was dire so at some point I will probably rewrite it but for know you get the gist. By the way, any of you who took my last coment to litraly when I said I was like Albus, I have never cheated on a girl (and never intend to), also I have never head any of my ribs shattered by and angry Ex, though she did leave some pretty deep scars._

_I hope you enjoyed the plot even if the actual writing was awful. Please keep reading._

_Oh and on a final note all the spells I have used are cannon and are in italics._


	4. Chapter IV

The sun rose into the high glass window of the infirmary, the light dancing down the beds. Albus tentatively opened one of his eyes and looked up at the high rafters in the ceiling above.

'I told her not to bring me to the nurse,' he mumbled under his breath. He looked down the bed to survey his ribs, which were now tightly bound by a white bandage. He carefully raised his left hand and ran it down his chest to where the lump had been before. In reply he received a bout of searing pain but he resisted the overwhelming feeling to collapse that ran through him. He looked down at his right hand to see a tangle of blond hair covering it. He gently parted the hair with his free hand to see the tear stained face of Jane gently sleeping.

'Oh god,' he muttered to himself, 'I hope she hasn't been here all night.'

'Ah mister Potter, I see you have decided to join us this morning.' Mrs Pomfrey loud voice cut across the personal moment Albus had been enjoying. He gave her a glare telling her to be quiet and despite her seniority she obeyed. Jane stirred slowly, letting her eyes flicker open and gazing up into Albus' before making sense of the situation and lifting her head. She looked around the room nervously until her eyes fell on Mrs Pomfrey.

'It's all right Mrs Weasley. I knew you were here already.'

'Weasley?' Albus said more to himself then Jane, 'You never told me your last name.'

'Now, now Albus. Know sleeping with students before you know there surnames,' Mrs Pomfrey joked. She let out a high laugh before turning away and walking towards her study.

'Your discharged by the way Mr Potter so I expect you out of here sharpish,' she called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the office.

The two students sat there for a while trying desperately to come to terms with the recent events. Albus had lost a girl friend, however in the process it seemed gain a new one. For Jane she had arrived at a new school and within 24 hours had fallen head over heels for the infamous Albus Severus Potter.

After an awkward silence Albus finally found something to say. 'Breakfast,' he asked weekly. She helped him pull on a shirt and a pair of jeans, before then walking arm in arm to breakfast.

Later that afternoon in Transfiguration class Albus had taken his usual seat near the back and as if to prove to everyone that she was no long anything to do with him Meghan had taken a seat in the front row rather than next to him.

'Most of this year will be spent consolidating what you already know and showing you how you can use this in a duel,' Professor McGonagall was saying. Albus was only half listening. Torn between his almighty desire to talk properly with Jane, who was sitting next to him and an even deeper desire to get forgiven by Jane. However this inner turmoil slashed when a voice echoed over his thoughts.

'Potter, Lovegood why don't you demonstrate.'

Albus got out of his seat and cursing all the way to the front where the Professor had cleared a space.

'Ladies first,' Albus said with a slight bow trying to pretend to be in control of the situation.

'Why thank you Potter,' the last word resounded in his head. Then there was a flash of light and he couldn't move his feet. He looked down at them and saw then had been turned to lead. He looked up confused towards Meghan who was transforming a student apple on the front desk into a heavy metal ball.

'Potter. You are meant to be fighting back.' Came the Professor's voice.

He took his wand out of his pocket just in time to turn a book on the desk to stone and flying in front of him before the heavy metal ball was going to crash into his face. Then in a fluid movement turned the floor by Meghan's feet to quick sand. As she gradually began the sink, he undid the spell on his feet and then turned to face her. Just as he turned there was a loud thud as the heavy metal ball smashed into his ribs.

He cursed loudly as he fell back clutching his chest. Meghan advanced on him when she had undone his spell.

She hovered the ball above him before she was hit on the side of the head by a series of red sparks.

Meghan Crumpled and the ball dropped close to his head. He cringed as his heaved himself up onto his elbows to see the entire class stairing not at him or Meghan but Jane. She was standing wand out stretched glaring at Meghan.

'Oh god,' he muttered to himself, 'Why me.'

'Mr Potter how nice of you to come again. What is it this time?' asked Mrs Pomfrey.

'Ribs,' mumbled Jane from behind Albus who was staggering into the infirmary helped by Mrs McGonagall.

'Imagine a bludger controlled by a very angry witch who's out for revenge,'

'Mr Potter you seem to have really ticked off this one. I suggest you sort this out before you end up with shattered ribs every day.'

Albus staggered towards the bed in the corner and fell into it allowing his body to relax after being roughly treated. Jane had taken the seat next to him but Professor McGonagall ushered her away saying she should get back to her classes. As Mrs Pomfrey gave Albus a large spoonful of a potion she muttered 'I'm not looking forward to the results of your potion lessons,' she muttered before he fell into a sleep so she could rearrange and fuse the shards of bone.


End file.
